The Final Thoughts
by izzebelle
Summary: The final thoughts of the dying students. What were the last thoughts in their head? Warning: Serious Spoilers! Do not read unless completely done with Dangan Ronpa.
1. The Final Thoughts of Mukuro Ikusaba

I feel each one. Every single cold metal rod. Inside. Outside. I feel it all. The pain is like nothing I've ever experienced. Every piece of me is in agony. I've always been told that the shock numbs the pain, I don't believe that considering what I'm experiencing. And if its true I would hate to feel the all the pain. But what hurts more than the fact that I'm dying is the fact that I don't understand why. We are partners. This confusion is so much more painful than the spears.

I try to speak out, but the words I get out sound jumbled to even me. I hear the others around me gasping. They understand about as much as I do. Probably more than I do. They can at least say that they know its because I violated the rules. But I...

I thought it would be okay. Mondo went to punch Monobear and you moved him. So why didn't you for me? Did you want to do this? To make an example? Did you want something more than what I was giving? I'm so sorry. It is all my fault. I should've protected you, that's what I was supposed to do, and I failed. I'm so sorry.

Oh God. The pain is almost not here anymore. How long has it been since those spears entered my body? Seconds? Hours? How could you do this to me? How could I let you? I am Super High School Level Solider, I fought in many battles and never received a scar. I watched many people double cross me and I always anticipated it. But I never expect you of all people to kill me.

Junko. My twin sister, the person who I would do anything for. You killed me. Why? Because of the desire of Despair. I just don't understand. I thought maybe you would get better if we did this, the ultimate test of despair. But I guess part of me knew you would kill me one day. I thought that you loved me enough not to do this. God I am an idiot. You can't love anybody but yourself. And you only love yourself for short amounts of time and then you changes to a personality you supposedly love more.

But Junko, why? Didn't I do exactly as you asked? I wasn't very good at pretending to be you I know, I never had your energy or enthusiasm, but they had no memory of the real you. I tried, for you. Because I love you. Because I love you, more than life itself. I guess I proved that.

I can't feel anything. Goodbye Junko. I love you.


	2. Sayaka Maizono's Message

This is truly my own doing. I know that, but I still feel hate burning through me. I hate whoever locked us in this school. I hate whoever decided to make us kill each other. I hate the person responsible for that video. The video that made me decide to kill in order to get out of this school.

I hate Naegi for being so easy to manipulate. Making it so easy to plot to frame him and therefore making it easy for me to plot to do this. To in turn plot my own downfall. In a way its his fault and I hate him.

But there's so much more hate for my idol group. For being weak, for failing when I wasn't there. For abandoning me, and everything we've worked for for so long. They ruined my entire life's dream, they ruined it all.

I hate Leon. Why couldn't he just die? Why didn't he just leave after I went into the bathroom? I hate him for deciding to turn the tables and kill me. He actually left and came back just to kill me.

Who I hate most is though is me. I decided to attend this school away from my idol group, even when they begged me to stay. I thought I could go back to them I never thought I would end up here, stuck and dying. I never thought that I would not only plot to kill, but also attempt to carry out my plan. And I hate myself, I hate what I let myself do.

I know this is my fault. It really is. I am the one who chose to try and kill, not whoever locked us in this school, no matter who was easy to manipulate. I did it, I can't hate any them.

But I can make sure Leon doesn't get away with stabbing me. He is just as bad as I am, he didn't kill in spur of the moment, he took time to return and then kill. Fair is fair right? If I'm going to die so is he.

I'll just pick up my hand and write in the only source of "ink" I have. My own blood. I'll have to write behind me because I can hear him moving around out there. I hope that Naegi and the others get my message. I hope they understand what happened and that I am they all need to know who they're dealing with. 73011.


End file.
